Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $\dfrac78m+\dfrac{9}{10}-2m-\dfrac35$
Answer: Combine the ${\text{coefficients}}$ of the $m$ terms, and combine the ${\text{constant}}$ terms. $\phantom{=}{{\dfrac{7}{8}}m+{\dfrac{9}{10}}{-2}m-{\dfrac35}}$ $=\left({\dfrac{7}{8}}-{2}\right)\cdot m+{\dfrac{9}{10}}-{\dfrac35}$ $=\left({\dfrac{7}{8}}-{\dfrac{16}{8}}\right)\cdot m+\dfrac{9}{10}-\dfrac{6}{10}$ $=\left({-\dfrac{9}{8}}\right)\cdot m+\dfrac{3}{10}$ $=-\dfrac98m+\dfrac{3}{10}$ The simplified expression is $-\dfrac98m+\dfrac{3}{10}$